


Wonder if you'll ever see the Sun

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was bright against his eyelids and he rolled, still half asleep, to find the darkness again. He heard a soft laugh and he realized that it wasn’t his pillow he was burrowing into, but the skin of Oikawa’s chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder if you'll ever see the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroceu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/gifts).



> This is for [Aro's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu) birthday and I couldn't be more excited to write one of their OTPs. My first OiSuga, and of course its shameless porn, but I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Oh, and remember when I promised to name it after Michael Jackson lyrics? You're welcome.

The sun was bright against his eyelids and he rolled, still half asleep, to find the darkness again. Sunday mornings were his favorite mornings. He never worked on Sundays, and in June it was warm and bright and beautiful outside. He just wasn't quite ready to be awake yet. He heard a soft laugh and he realized that it wasn’t his pillow he was burrowing into, but the skin of Oikawa’s chest.

“Why are you laughing?” His voice was slurred, and he was pretty sure he’d been drooling, but Oikawa just laughed again.

“You’re very cute.” He replied. By how awake he sounded Suga guessed he’d been awake for a while, probably watching him sleep. Sometimes he was unbearably romantic.

“Shh, shut up.” Suga replied, and closed his eyes tighter. He felt Oikawa shift beneath him, turning onto his side and Suga’s head ended up flat on the sheets.

“Happy birthday.” Oikawa said, and Suga groaned in response, he felt a little cold without his pillow.

His birthday had been yesterday, falling on a Saturday for once, and he’d woken up to an empty bed. It wasn’t entirely unusual, Oikawa often had trips that took him away for weeks at a time, and he still had his own apartment, though it was rarely used, but that morning Suga had missed the heavy weight of his body on the mattress beside him. When he had rolled over and checked his phone he found three text messages. 

_[Happy birthday! I love you! I’m sorry I couldn’t be there but I’ll see you tonight. Did I say I love you because I’m pretty sure I love you.]_

_[Also I fully plan on riding you until you scream next time we see each other, jsyk]_

The messages from Oikawa made him smile. After a few years together he was just as enthusiastic, just as affectionate as he’d always been. The third message, one from Daichi, just said Happy birthday and some general well wishes. 

He’d spent the day taking phone calls from work, alternating between being in bed on his laptop and sitting at the kitchen counter with it. He had an office, sure, but it was also meant to be his day off, and his coworkers absolutely wouldn’t have let him come in on his day off. Oikawa was going to be gone until late anyhow, so he didn’t bother celebrating alone. 

It was nice, comfortable, and when Oikawa snuck in, sometime after midnight and snuggled next to him he fell asleep happy. 

 

“My birthday was yesterday.” He replied. He squinted one eye open and he could just see the silhouette of Oikawa in front of the window.

“But we were busy yesterday.” Oikawa leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. It felt nice, and Suga moved his head to press up against him, prolonging the contact.

"Mm, yeah, so?" His head hit the mattress with a soft thump where he let it fall.

"So..." He sat up, pushing down the blankets that still half covered them, and threw a leg over Suga's hips. His hands rested on Suga's shoulders and he turned his head to look up at where Oikawa straddled him. “I made you a promise, didn’t I?” 

"Oh." He couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice. If Oikawa had something like _this_ in mind then that was worth being awake for, he remembered the text message. He rested his hands on Oikawa's bare thighs, sliding them up until his fingers slid under the edges of his underwear. Oikawa leaned down and pressed a kiss to his chest, gentle and barely wet, and Suga smiled in response.

"Just lay back, I'm going to take care of you today." Oikawa said and Suga obeyed, letting his head fall back against the mattress and his hands sat, unmoving, on Oikawa's thighs.

Oikawa rolled his hips then, rubbing their crotches together in a way that made Suga want to buck his hips up into the friction, and he barely resisted. Oikawa leaned forward, until their chests almost touched, but he reached towards the nightstand to grab the supplies he needed. He pressed a soft kiss in the crook of his neck. Suga tried to pull down his own underwear, wiggling his hips beneath Oikawa's weight but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"I told you to let me do that! Stop it." His voice was whining, but sweet and Suga let his hand fall back. Oikawa flopped the blankets all the way down until they nearly fell off the end of the bed, and slid his own underwear down and off his long legs. He was half hard already, and Suga wanted to touch him so badly it felt like a physical ache. He curled his fingers into fists.

Oikawa didn't touch his dick though, he opened the lube and poured some on his fingers, careful not to let it spill onto Suga's stomach. He reached around to press a finger into himself and the whimper that escaped his lips was obscene. Suga just watched him as he rolled his hips up and down, sinking further onto his own fingers, spreading himself wide. Soon he was panting, groaning and smirking and putting on a show. He bit his lip and by the flush on his neck and chest Suga could tell he was really enjoying himself, and damn if he wasn't jealous.

He could feel his own erection straining against his underwear just from watching Oikawa and feeling the movement of his thighs. Oikawa's moans raised in pitch, until they were almost breathy squeaks, and Suga's hips bucked a little in anticipation.

Oikawa stopped suddenly and slid off Suga. He used one hand to yank down his underwear until Suga could kick them off his own legs and when he resettled their cocks brushed together and Suga shivered. Oikawa grabbed the condom, ripping the package open with one hand and his teeth, and Suga bit back a moan at the pressure of Oikawa's hand as he rolled it down over him and pinched the tip.

He poured more lube on his fingers, but instead of returning to his ass he slicked the condom and Suga squirmed in anticipation. When Oikawa finally sunk down onto him they both let out a long breath. Suga almost smiled at the expression on Oikawa's face.

"Do I feel good?" He asked and Suga just nodded. Oikawa began to move, a slow pace, shallowly up and down, and he asked again, "Do i feel good, Suga-chan?" He seemed eager for confirmation.

"So good. Yes. You feel so good." He replied, his voice quiet. He could feel his cheeks heat up, he never knew how Oikawa could talk so much during sex, no matter how long they've been together Suga could never get used to it.

Oikawa pressed his palms flat to Suga's chest, and he could feel the slight stickiness where his fingers had leftover lube. He used the leverage to adjust his angle and slide down onto Suga's dick again, this time with more force.

He was riding him now in earnest, panting with every dip of his hips and Suga’s moans were more grunts than anything. The sun through the window played off Oikawa’s hair and part of him wanted to reach up and run his hands through it but he couldn’t. He couldn’t focus beyond the heat around him, the sound of Oikawa’s voice as he repeated “yes” like a mantra, their hands and thighs and heaving chests. 

When Oikawa wrapped a hand around himself, stroking in time with the rhythm of his own hips, Suga could to little more than watch and he clenched his muscles. He didn’t want to come too soon, to ruin things just as they were starting, but Oikawa was relentless in his pace. 

“Come for me, Suga-chan. Come for me.” Oikawa said. Suga moved his clenched hands to Oikawa’s thighs again and squeezed hard, fingertips pressing against the dark hairs on his legs. Oikawa just kept talking. “I want to see you, please, please.” He begged. 

Suga felt the pressure, the heat building him towards his climax but he held on, resisting the edge, until Oikawa spoke again.

“Koushi. Please.” And that’s what it took, Suga felt his muscles tense and his back arched off the mattress, he wasn’t sure if he moaned or almost screamed but Oikawa was right there with him, spilling over his hand and onto Suga’s stomach. He kept moving, riding out Suga’s orgasm, not even pulling out when Suga felt himself softening. 

Oikawa was laying down against Suga’s chest now, warm and panting and not caring that his own come was pressed between them. Suga shifted his hips to pull out and then both gasped a little: one from overstimulation, the other from the strange feeling of emptiness. 

“That wasn’t fair.” Suga said, after a few minutes. They hadn’t moved and he felt the movement of Oikawa’s chest when he laughed. 

“I always play fair,”he said, “Koushi.” 

“Not fair at all.” He pressed his lips to Oikawa’s neck and kissed gently.

“Happy late birthday. Give me a few minutes, though, because we’re not done.” 

This time it was Suga who laughed. “We’ve got all day.”


End file.
